(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to an improved antenna structure.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an ordinary antenna device A includes an antenna seat A1 on which installed with disks A2 and a retractable antenna A3. As radio wave signal is provided with directivity, direction of disks A2 should be adjusted to find an optimal receiving position when the disks A2 are receiving UHF (Ultra High Frequency) radio signal.
In addition, when the retractable antenna A3 is receiving VHF (Very High Frequency) radio signal, an angle of the retractable antenna A3 should also be adjusted to achieve a best receiving effect.